Smoking or not?
by kinochan
Summary: *CHAP06* UA: Heero et Duo se rencontrent mais les démons de certains vont-ils empêcher une relation de se dévepper? (ou, je suis nulle pour les résumés)... *Kino, tjs en retard*
1. Rencontre

Titre: Smoking or not?

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: yaoï… pour commencer…

Chapitres: ?? gneuh?

Base: On se le demande…

Disclamer:

Heu… persos pas n'a moa…

Si, si, c décidé, ce sera pas une originale, mais une…

GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!

*regard suspicieux* qui a dit: "on s'en serait douté???"

… grrr…

Duo: Est-ce que je vais souffrir autant que dans ta dernière? Et est-ce que ce sera aussi ennuyeux? Et est-ce qu…

Kino: Tu veux vraiment le savoir??…

Duo: heu… nan, nan…

Kino: ah warning!! Il y a du Réléna + … (c trop facile de deviner de qui je parle, mais bon…) c pas que ça me plaise, mais bon… disons que c'est un mal pour un bien! ^^

Heero: OMAE…

Kino: mais nan… c'est pas toi…

Note: ***: alternance du sujet (du personnage), z'inquiétez pas, j'en mets deux dans ce chapitre et ça changera plus tard! ^_^v *reine des embrouillaminis*

SMOKING

OR

NOT?

_Non-fumeur, s'il vous plait… 

_Très bien, veuillez me suivre monsieur, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

L'hôtesse entraîna le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Elle avait été tout de suite impressionnée par l'allure du brun, ses vêtements légers et amples laissaient tout de même deviner sa musculature... Son pantalon, serré aux cuisses et aux fesses, s'élargissait sur ses botte carrées à clous.

Il avait enlevé son manteau et le tenait sur son épaule de façon nonchalante, mais malgré cela, la longue pièce de tissu noir lui arrivait à mi-mollets.

La femme ne put s'empêcher pas de le fixer lorsqu'il prit place à sa table, lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes noires, elle se mit à sourire comme une gamine devant un gâteau: ses longs cils se refermaient à un rythme irrégulier, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière crue, sur ses immenses yeux d'enfant.

_… un…

_Pardon?

Le brun la regarda, amusé et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Je disais juste que j'attendais quelqu'un.

_Ah! très bien! Je ferai attention!

Elle ne rougit que plus en prenant conscience que la remarque ne ferai pas mouche vu son "absence" d'il y a 10 secondes…

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement lorsqu'elle partit, et observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Petite, mais respirable…

Il fit une grimace en pensant à la salle "fumeurs" où il était passé.

Toute cette fumée, lui brûlant les yeux et la gorge, le teint livide des gens attablés.

_Bon! Ne plus penser à ce genre de chose.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait arrêté la cigarette, il était devenu assez irritable.

***

_… Fumeur. Je suis venu rejoindre quelqu'un.

L'hôtesse releva un sourcil. Elle avait dit qu'elle ferai attention.

_Vous êtes sûr?

_D'attendre quelqu'un? Oui.

_Non, je veux dire, de vouloir aller dans la salle "fumeurs".

Ce fut au brun de froncer les sourcils. De quoi se mêlait-elle?

Il passa sa main dans ses cours cheveux en bataille et la regarda méchamment.

_Oui. Il sait très bien que je fume.

_Oh. Très bien. Excusez-moi. Et… à quoi ressemble votre ami? Que je puisse le reconnaître?

Il sembla hésiter et se mit à rougir.

_Cela ne vous regarde pas!! Je vous dis qu'il saura où je serai installé.

_… Très bien… pardon… veuillez me suivre.

Cette fois-ci, la femme ne fit ni sourire, ni gentillesse.

Au diable le pourboire, ce garçon était vraiment insensible et froid.

Elle enverrai un de ses collègue pour s'occuper de lui.

_Un serveur viendra prendre votre commande.

_Apportez juste une bouteille de votre meilleur vin.

_Très bien monsieur.

Ses yeux… si froids… comment quelqu'un pouvait accepter un rendez vous avec un homme comme lui?

Elle était tout de même contente que son bel Apollon n'ait pas de rapport avec cet iceberg…

Le brun soupira longuement.

Mais quelle folie l'avait pris d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous?

Ce baka de Français lui avait donné ce numéro, trouvant qu'il était bien trop morose pour un tout jeune webmaster en plein période de chance et de richesse.

            #Morose? Moi?… je suis toujours souri… hm… enfin… disons… de bonne humeur…

Le brun fit glisser son casque de moto près de la table.

Une légère inquiétude naquit en son ventre.

À quoi ressemblerait-il? 

Et son comportement… 

Il ne voulait absolument pas de quelqu'un d'emporté ou trop bavard…

Oh non… il commençait déjà à voir cette rencontre comme une relation sérieuse…

Le jeune homme brun se prit le visage dans une main et laissa un petit sourire ironique se poser sur ses lèvres…

***

Un quart d'heure… un quart- d'heure qu'il était en train de poireauter…

Jamais personne ne lui avait posé un lapin…

Enfin, si… peut-être à 18 ans… cette blonde… comment s'appelait-elle?…

Réli, Rélo, Réla?… Réléna!! C'est ça… Réléna le bonbon!!! C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait dégoûté à jamais des femmes…

Rien que de repenser à la façon dont elle le collait… Rah!! Et cette manière de glisser sa langue poisseuse dans son oreille… Brrr…

Le châtain remonta ses manches et reprit son bol de cidre.

Sa première bouteille était presque finie…

_Bon… encore dix minutes et je me tire…

Il remarqua que l'hôtesse qui l'avait accueillit passait et l'attrapa par le bras.

La jeune aux cheveux bleus se mis à sourire bêtement.

_Heu… oui monsieur? Vous voulez une autre bouteille?

_Non, ça ira, merci… mais… vous n'avez vu personne arriver?

_Et bien… si en fait, un jeune homme brun est arrivé il y a environ vingt minutes, mais…

_"Mais…"

_Il est allé s'installer dans la salle "fumeur" et m'a fait comprendre que la personne qu'il attendait savait très bien qu'il fumait…

_Ah…

_Désolée…

_Pas grave… Je vais prendre l'addition s'il vous plait.

***

Dehors.

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts se dirigea vers la sortie de manière décidée.

Il acceptait volontiers que quelqu'un soit en retard à un rendez-vous…

Mais encore fallait-il le prévenir!

Un manque d'éducation certain, il n'avait vraiment rien à faire avec ce garçon.

Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et se mit à la recherche de son feu.

Introuvable.

_Et me…ince…

Il retourna précipitamment dans le restaurant.

Il adorait ce briquet! C'était un cadeau de son ex. 

Pour une fois que ce baka avait choisit quelque chose de joli.

Arrivé à sa table, il regarda partout sans pour autant trouver le briquet noir sur lequel un dragon bleu métallisé était gravé.

C'est alors qu'il vit l'hôtesse, en grande conversation avec un… dieu.

Enfin bref, avec son briquet dans la main, en tout cas.

_Pardon, mais ce briquet est à moi, dit-il après les avoir rejoint.

_Ah! Oui, bien sûr, comme vous étiez parti…

_Oui, bon, merci! Conclut-il en lui prenant l'objet des mains et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Sur le trottoir, il put enfin allumer une cigarette… bienfaitrice pour son stress et son malheur. 

_Il est très joli…

***

Le jeune homme reprit son long manteau et suivit un serveur jusqu'à la caisse, à l'entrée du restaurant.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, geignit l'hôtesse, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus insupportable.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas très grave…

_ Pardon, mais ce briquet est à moi…

Le jeune homme se retourna et pu allégrement baver sur le pauvre tailleur de la jeune femme qui s'était avancée.

            #_OUAH!!!

Face à lui, se trouvait l'homme le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré…

Des yeux d'un bleu profond, fendus sous des sourcils froncés, et des cheveux en bataille, le jeune homme habillé en noir ne put que lui envoyer un sourire idiot.

Mais déjà son beau brun s'en allait, et il décida de ne pas s'attarder pour pouvoir le rattraper…

_Il est très joli… _votre derrière_ s'entendit-il dire et penser.

Le brun se retourna et sembla un peu surpris.

_Hn… Merci.

Le jeune homme tira nerveusement sur sa tresse et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Vous êtes tout seul?

Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi indiscret???

Bon, d'accord, c'était dans sa nature, mais…

Le brun aux cheveux courts le regarda, visiblement surpris.

_Heu… en fait…

_Par… Pardon! Je n'ai pas à vous demander ça!!

Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha, soufflant sa fumée sur le côté.

_Ce n'est rien!… Et pour tout vous dire… on m'a posé un lapin.

_Oh? Ça alors!! Moi aussi…

Lâchant sa tresse, le jeune homme châtain se tut et ouvrit grands les yeux.

_Tu es… ?

********

à suivre.

Kino: comment ça je suis chiante???!!! Nan!!! C faux!!! ______

… heu…review plizzz… *noeils de chibie-sd plein de larmes*


	2. Nuit étoilée

Titre: Smoking or not.

Chapitre: 02.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: yaoi.

Base: Gundam wing.

Disclamer:

I don't own this sexy guys… T_T

**Lizzie**: Ouah!!! Merchi de ton commentaire!!! (5 minutes après la publication!! Ouah! *se répète*) thanks!!

**Meanne**: ah? Zai dis que ce serait un 2x1??… mais heu… zaime pas les 2x1 moa… bof! Je vais voir comment évolue l'histoire, et peut-être que tes idées se révéleront bonnes, ne?… Ce passe rien dans le 1e chp?… mdr!! C'est ce que je me disais aussi!!! ^_^v

**Natsu**: ####_#### merchi pour les compliments!!!! Vala la chuite!!! ^^ vivi, s'attendaient… nyark! Z'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas…

Bref! Vala le deuzzzz!!!! ^_____________^

Kino: *prend son Bisounours*… ah nan! Merd*… c'est un Popples… Zut! *Hurle* L'EST OU MON BISOUNOURSEUH???

Duo: *chante**_* Moi à mon Bisounours, je lui fais, des bisous. Des bisous d'amitié, des bisous de gaieté…_**

Kino: *chante aussi*: **_Des bisous de soleil, pleins de mille merveilles. Car mon p'tit Bisounours, il adore les bisous!!! _***fait la ronde*

Duo: **_Lalalalala…_**

Kino: On à l'air un peu cons, ne?

Duo: C'est ce que je me disais aussi…

Kino: Mais je veux mon bisounours!!! Tu l'as pas vu? Il a un gâteau d'anniversaire sur le ventre…

Duo: Bah on voit à quoi t'ont prédestiné tes parents…

Kino: Et quoi donc s'il te plait?

Duo: La Gourmandise!!!

Kino: Salaud!!! ____… **_Mal-aimée, je suis une mal-aimée…_**

Duo: Ah!!! Arrêtes!!! _… vas écrire!!! Ça nous fera moins mal au oreilles!!!

Kino: T_T…

Note: #: pensées de Duo.

         ¤: pensées d'Heero.  

SMOKING

OR

NOT.

_Monte! Fit le brun en tendant un casque au jeune homme à la natte.

_Mais…

Le motard darda sur le châtain un regard envoûtant qui le fit rougir.

_Tu es Duo, ne? On avait bien convenu que je te ramène en moto? Alors monte.

_… Je… Heero, c'est ça?… Je…

Visiblement agacé, 'Heero' enfonça brusquement le casque sur le crâne du jeune homme et le tira par le bras.

_Mais ça va pas??!!! Ça fait mal ton truc! Et puis! Qui t'a dit que je viendrai avec toi, hein? Je…

Le brun aux yeux cobalt lui balança un regard n'attendant aucune réponse et referma la visière.

Duo ne fit rien d'autre que s'asseoir sur l'engin en coinçant son long manteau sous ses cuisses.

Heero, déjà assit enfila son casque orné de flammes et attacha la sécurité.

_Accroches-toi.

_Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres?!

_Tu veux que je te raccompagne, oui ou non?

_Oh ça va!! Je peux très bien rentrer tout seul!!

Le brun souleva un sourcil amusé et fit, pince-sans-rire:

_Dans ce cas, enlève tes mains de ma taille.

_Stupid sex… hm! Bref! C'est bon… on peut y aller…

_Ok! On y va, beau gosse!

Duo rougit un peu plus et serra du mieux qu'il put les fines hanches.

Puis…

L'air.

La vitesse… et une étrange sensation qui prit au ventre, le passager, dont la longue tresse volait à travers le vent.

Une accélération, violente, qui le fit se blottir plus intimement contre son rendez-vous presque manqué.

Celui-ci lâcha une des poignée de son guidon et caressa ses mains, gelées, ensuite, s'arrêta sur un bas-côté.

_Pourquoi on s'arrête?

_Les étoiles…

Duo leva le nez en l'air et observa le ciel.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la direction qu'avait pris Heero n'était pas celle de son appartement, de toute façon, comment cela aurait-il pu l'être, Heero ne connaissait pas son adresse.

Ils se retrouvaient donc, tous les deux, côte à côte, regardant le ciel étoilé, assis sur un parterre, près d'un platane.

_Où sommes-nous? Demanda Duo, qui trouvait que ne pas parler pendant, ne serait-ce cinq minutes, était un véritable supplice.

_Dans mon jardin…

_Ah… Qu… Quoi???!!!!

Le natté essaya de se remémorer le trajet qu'ils avaient fait, sans grand succès… peut-être une grille passé, à un moment…

_Bah…. Je ne connaissais pas ton adresse, lui répondit Heero en rougissant.

Duo ne s'en étonna que plus. Il ne voyait pas du tout Heero comme ça… Il était trop ambigu même…

Distant froid, au premier abord…

Rougissant et presque attentionné quelques instants plus tard…

         #_Bizarre, pensa le garçon châtain.

_Ils sont étranges…

_Quoi donc? Demanda Duo, surpris.

_Tes yeux…

Heero se rapprocha, pour mieux les distinguer à la faible lueur d'un réverbère.

_Oui, c'est ça… ils sont améthystes… vraiment étranges… je n'en ai jamais vu de telle couleur…

_Bah quoi?… ce sont mes yeux, c'est tout!

_Et très beaux.

         #_Ayé! Re-blush!

Duo frissonna sous une légère brise.

S'il avait su, il aurait pris un manteau de ski et tout l'attirail allant avec…

Il se gelait!!

Heero le pris par les épaules et profita de sa confusion pour lui demander.

_Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu au restaurant?

Il alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée.

_Je te l'ai dit au téléphone… je suis non-fumeur.

_Mais non!! C'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'on se retrouverait, justement, dans la salle 'Fumeur'…

Duo le regarda et se mis à rire doucement.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle…

_Je sais bien!! Je me suis bu une bouteille de cidre à moi tout seul… enfin, sauf que moi, je bois ça comme du petit lait, donc c'est comme si j'avais bu… heu… du lait… oui… du lait…

Heero fixa ses sombres yeux sur ceux du jeune homme habillé en noir et soupira…

         ¤ Par Odin!!! Quel bavard!!!! OSKOUR!!!

_Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie, Duo? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

_Et bien… en fait, je fais des études de graphismes-BD… j'aimerai devenir mangaka…

_Ah? C'est bien…

_Oui! Et toi?

_Je suis… heu… enfin… créateur de site Web…

_Ah bon?? Waouh!!! C'est génial!!! Tu dois connaître beaucoup de monde!!! Et pour avoir un si beau jardin, tu dois être très riche!!!

_Heu… oui… un peu…

_J'adore Internet!!!

_Ah?

_Quand… *blabla blablablabla blablablablabla… bla*

Le brun se prit la tête dans une main…

Lui qui souhaitait rencontrer quelqu'un de calme…

_Bon!! Tu me ramène maintenant??

_Pardon?? Surpris, il en lâcha sa cigarette.

_Oui, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi…

_Oh… Très bien…

_Non, mais comme tu as l'air de t'ennuyer…

_Oh… mais non… mais pour être honnête, je te trouve vraiment bavard…

Curieusement, le jeune homme tout en noir fit un grand sourire.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de me faire taire…

Il se tut et jeta un regard nostalgique vers les étoiles.

_Un seul… et une seule personne savait comment l'utiliser…

Heero lâcha les frêles épaules et se releva, il attrapa une des mains de Duo, le tirant en avant.

_Aller… on y va.

_Mais…

_Écoute… Je ne dirai pas que je cherche une relation définitive… mais, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui pense encore à son ex…

_Bah en fait, c'est pas vraiment ça…

à suivre…

**********

Ndkino: zai pas l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres aussi court moa…

Mais bon, j'ai plus d'inspi!!! _ (rendez-moi ma Muse!!!!!).

Je sais toujours pas comment va finir cette fic, mais bon… on verra bien!! ^^

Niark!! Pour la suite, je vous réserve des couples assez… peu habituels!!

Reviews??


	3. Le télélé c bien

Titre: Smoking or not.

Chapitre: 3.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: heu… OOC (puisque c'est UR)

Base: GW

Disclamer: ouuuuiiiiiiiiin!!!!

I don't own this sexy-mini-mamours-de-moa… T_T

**Nicolina**: coupineuh!!!!! Kikou!!! Merchi pour les 'fleurs'… mais "superbe"? T'es sûre??!…  heu… heu…. ##_## *rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Hitto-sama**: Heu… est-ce que je dois le prendre *très* mal?… enfin, merci quand même…

**Lyxeria**: ##_## merchiii… vala la chuite, je sais que c court, mais, g décidé, pour cette fic de ne pas dépasser les 4 pages par chapitres! ^^ (je sais, je suis chiante…) sinon, ma muse? C un bishie tout nu, son amant l'a remmené en vacances… (z'étaient déjà partis y a qqs tps, mais l'autre a voulut lui montrer une petite plage tranquille et je peux plus les en décoller… -_-) mais merci de la proposition!! ^_^

**Natsu**: kikou!!! ^^… est-ce que ça va changer qqch??… aha!! Surprise! (duo: en fait, elle n'y avait même pas pensé…)… ##_## intéressante?? T'es sûre?… ##_##… perso, moi itou suis une adoratrice du 1+2… mais bon, les persos semblent vouloir évoluer comme ils veulent… donc, on verra bien!! ^^ Un bisous?? Heu… vi… y'en aura… plein! Mais je sais pas si ce seront ceux que tu voulais! Lol! ^^

Bon, vais essayer de faire un peu plus que 4 pages… visiblement je me fais taper dès que j'en fais moins de 10… -_- c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai plus ma muse!!! T_T *cris du cœur*.

SMOKING 

OR 

NOT…

Duo referma la porte derrière lui.

_Duo!!! T'es rentré??!!!

_Ouais!… je monte dans ma chambre…

Le châtain monta en quatrième vitesse et claqua sa porte.

_Non mais quel con!!! Je pense trop à mon ex?? se mit-il à hurler. Connard!!! Tu sais rien de ma vie! Tu m'enlèves et tu me fais la leçon après m'avoir allumé??!! J'EN AI MARRE!!!!!!!!

Duo se jeta la tête la première dans ses draps et se mis à pleurer sans raisons.

Une main vint se perdre dans sa longue chevelure et le caressa doucement.

_Duo… que se passe-t-il? Ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé?

_Quatre… renifla, le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes avant de se mettre à hurler encore plus fort.

_Quoi Duo??!! Que s'est-il passé??!!

_Je te hais!!!!

Le petit blond qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre pour se précipiter sur le lit de son ami, eut un mouvement de recule.

_Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait??

_Tu me donnes des conseils pourris!!!! 

_Duo… Je t'en colle une si tu n'es pas un peu plus explicite… et j'accepte les critiques lorsqu'elles sont justifiées… t'as intérêt a me donner de *très* bonnes raisons!!!

_Je… je…

Et Duo se re planqua sous sa couette pour chouiner comme un malheureux.

_Duo… Parfois tu m'exaspère…

_Ton… ton idée de répondre à cette annonce était trop débile!!! 

_Ah? Et pourquoi ça?

_Il… il… il était…

_Il était…?

_Trop… conclut le châtain en essayant de reprendre contenance et de refaire sa tresse.

Duo s'était appuyé contre le mur et avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse.

Quatre vint le rejoindre et se colla à lui.

_À ce point?

_Ouip… Mais il fume.

_Ah. Et c'est un problème?

_Je… je ne sais pas…

_… Bah… réfléchis-y et rappelles-le!

_Non… visiblement il ne veut pas de quelqu'un qui pense trop à son ex…

Duo ne remarqua pas que le teint du blond était passé rapidement au blafard.

_Et… et… est-ce que c'est vrai? Fit Quatre en tremblant légèrement.

_Quoi donc?? Que je pense encore à mon ex-amant?! Merde… Quatre… bien sûr que non!! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a pensé la même chose?… OH…

_Bah je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me rassure pas… Quoi "Oh"?

Mais Quatre n'eut pas de réponse et Duo s'écroula un peu plus sur le lit, pris d'un soudain fou-rire.

***

         __MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!_

Le jeune homme retira de la plaque chauffante la casserole ébouillantée.

Maxwell n'allait pas aimer… Des pattes…

Tant pis pour lui… il n'avait cas être là plus tôt, il aurait eu autre chose.

__Zechs!!!!! Mamour!!! Y a Duo qui pète un câble!!! Viens m'aider!!!!!_ Entendit hurler, l'apprenti cuistot à travers leur appartement.

_Oh nan…

L'homme aux cheveux blonds-platine grimpa les marches de l'escalier et rejoignit la chambre de l'ami qu'ils hébergeaient son amant et lui.

Trois semaines… trois semaines d'enfer depuis que l'Américain était rentré.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour voir un Duo, hilare et son Quatre en train de le secouer comme un prunier, tentant de lui arracher une quelconque réponse aux questions qu'il lui hurlait.

Trois semaines que Duo était rentré de son pays natal où il était allé faire un retour aux sources depuis leur rupture, six mois plus tôt.

Zechs se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour sortir avec le châtain. Il était si… incompatible avec le caractère du grand blond. Si bavard…

Il fit une petite prière pour celui qui arriverait un jour à subir sans broncher les babillages incessants du natté.

Ils furent ensemble, heureux, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, pendant plus de 3 ans… jusqu'à ce que Zechs se rende compte qu'il était fou amoureux de Quatre, meilleur ami de Duo.

Ils étaient pourtant inséparable ce dernier et le petit Arabe, mais l'homme, qui était largement plus vieux qu'eux deux, avait pourtant mis deux ans et demi pour s'avouer son attirance. Et pour s'avouer qu'il devait briser le cœur de l'Américain, qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin de ça pour se sentir mal…

_Quatre… Duo… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez si bruyants ensemble?…

Quatre tourna vivement la tête et fit un grand sourire, avant de sauter dans les bras de son amant qui n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.

_Quatre…

_Oui mon amour?

_Je veux que tu arrête de te coller à Duo comme ça… il déteint sur toi…

_Et… c'est si gênant que ça? Fit Duo, se remettant difficilement de sa jubilation mais cachant difficilement la lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

Zechs et Quatre ne furent pas dupes et Quatre descendit des bras de son aîné.

Il alla s'accrocher au cou de Duo, dans son dos et fit un sourire narquois.

_Oui Zechsy… En quoi est-ce un mal que je ressemble à mon Duo??

Celui en question leva un regard tout mouillé de gosse pris en faute et fit la moue à Zechs.

_Mrrrrrrraaou?

Les trois regards se dirigèrent vers le sol, aux pieds du châtain.

_Scythe!!! Je croyais que tu devais rester caché dans ton panier!!

_Duo?…

_Hein vilain chat!!! Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester couché! Que tonton Zechs et tonton Quachou ne voulais pas d'animaux

_"Tonton Zechs", "Tonton Quachou"? répétèrent les deux concernés.

_"Scythe"?? fit le petit blond.

_Mrrrraaaaaaaou!! Répondit le chaton gris et noir.

_Vous remarquerez que nous avons des conversations de plus en plus recherchées ces temps-ci…

_DUO… reprirent en cœur les deux blonds.

*****

Heero jeta ses clés sur la petite table, dans l'entrée et déposa manteau et casque sur une chaise, à côté.

Il ébouriffa un peu plus (si c'était possible) ses mèches brunes.

Puis, il se dirigea vers sa grande cuisine, beaucoup trop pour une personne…

Il répéta ces gestes, qu'il faisait depuis un mois maintenant… Depuis qu'il était partit.

Non, depuis qu'Heero l'avait viré de chez lui en fait.

Ce baka de Chinois avait osé le tromper… et s'était étonné de se prendre un coup de pied dans le derrière!

Il en donna un de plus, justement, dans le dernier carton que Wufei Chang avait oublié de venir chercher dans la soirée.

Cet imbécile avait osé emmener son nouvel amant dans 'Son' lit, dans 'Sa' maison, prétextant, quand Heero avait foutu l'intrigant à poil, dehors dans le froid, pour s'expliquer avec le Chinois, que son rôle de "dominant" ne lui allait vraiment plus du tout.

Si ce n'était que ça… Heero pouvait tout à fait "l'assumer"…

Mais non, même en avançant cet argument, Wufei avait tenu à récupérer son châtain qui grelottait, les mains sur l'entrejambe.

Il avait une longue mèche cachant une partie de son visage, laissant entrevoir un œil d'un vert pur.

Heero l'avait détesté dès le premier instant fier et imposant… enfin, pas tellement en tenue d'Adam et avec les lèvres bleues… Il en avait bien rit par la suite…

Un bruit de clés dans la serrure lui fit lever les yeux.

Il se coinça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en priant pour que se ne soit pas Lui.

_Heero?!

Heero poussa un long soupir.

_Oui, Wufei… je suis rentré…

_Salut! Je pensais que tu passerais la nuit avec ton bel étalon des petites annonces…

_Prends ton carton et dégage Chang…

_Oh… choupinet, ne sois pas si désagréable…

_Oh… ne fais pas ta folle perdue alors qu'il y a tout juste un mois tu pouvais être élu 'Homo de l'année' dans "Macho_mag", fit le Japonais d'une voix railleuse.

_Ça c'est très méchant…

_Bon? Que veux-tu?

_Juste savoir en quoi mon idée de décoincer notre vieux webmaster aigri était si mauvaise…

_"B…

_…aka", oui, je sais… alors? Ce jouvenceau ne méritait pas tes mots d'amour et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas avec lui? Ou peut-être qu'il t'a trouvé trop froid et qu'il s'est tiré en voyage à Hawaï pour ce trouver un joli vahiné, plutôt que mister-freeze?

_Tu parles trop!

_Oui, je sais! Mais que veux-tu… l'amour –comme l'alcool- délie les langues… alors??? Racontes!!!

_Wufei… t'es vraiment gonflant…

Heero se releva, las.

_Où tu vas?

_Wufei… pour la dernière fois… tu te casse… et tu n'oublies pas ton carton.

_Heechan…

_S'il te plait… je veux rester tout seul…

Le Chinois pris un air contrit et colla une bise sonore sur la joue de son 'ami'.

_Je te rappelle plus tard!!

_Ouais… si tu veux… embrasse Trowa…

_J'y manquerai pas!

Heero attendit que la porte claque pour aller chercher son plat réchauffé dans le micro-onde.

Il prit son plateau et monta dans sa chambre.

Trop grande, trop froide…

Mais pour l'instant… et depuis que Wufei était parti, Heero se concentrait sur autre chose.

         _Duo… murmura-t-il.

Étrange… ce garçon était vraiment étrange. 

Plein de vie. 

Mais plein de nostalgie aussi.

Heero ne put réprimer le pincement qui le prit au cœur.

Le regard qu'avait eu Duo à ce moment là… personne n'avait eu un regard pareil pour lui…

Il devait bien l'avouer… il était jaloux… jaloux de cette entité qui s'amusait à le faire souffrir et à lui prendre tous les hommes qui l'intéressaient un tant soit peu…

C'était si dur, si dur de continuer à vivre seul.

Et de sentir qu'il le serait…

         DRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Heero releva la tête de la montagne de coussins peuplant la tête de son lit et pris le téléphone.

_Gnallo?… rugit-il presque.

Silence…

_A-LLO…?

_Heero?

Le cœur du brun manqué un battement.

_Du… Duo?

_Oui, souffla une voix.

_Ah. Bonsoir…

_Bonsoir… tu es bien rentré?

_Oui, oui… tu…

_Oui??!

_Je… non, rien…

Heero fit un petit sourire…

Il était vraiment ridicule, gêné, juste par cette conversation téléphonique alors qu'il était prêt quelques heures auparavant à sauter sur ce jeune éphèbe aux longs cheveux d'or et de brun.

_Tu l'as appelé? S'entendit-il demander.

_Qui ça?? Duo semblait légèrement inquiet.

_Le… celui qui connaît le moyen de te faire taire… je… heu… tu en parlais avec tant de regret tout à l'heure…

Re-silence.

Long silence, même.

Heero joua un instant avec le fil de la base du téléphone et murmura:

_Duo? Tu es toujours là?

_… je… oui… je… pffff…

Ce qui ne fut qu'un pouffement d'un côté apparut de l'autre comme un sanglot retenu et Heero s'apprêta à raccrocher après un "au revoir" quand il entendit hurler de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_D… Duo? Tu te sens bien??

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

_Duo…

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

_Duo… je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

_Pffffrr… pardon… désolé… mais… il n'y a pas idée d'être aussi…

_'Aussi'?

_Je sais pas moi… 'parano'…

_Mais!!! Je ne suis pas parano!!!!

_Ah bon??… alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as vu du regret et de la nostalgie alors que je ne ressentais que du dégoût et de la peur en repensant à la personne qui savait comment me "faire taire"??

_Je…

_Heero… tu veux bien qu'on se revoie?

_… je… oui.

À suivre.

===========

Voina!!! Content(e)s?? mon chp fait 6 pages!!! *fière*

Bon… je sais, je me répète mais… la suite… dès que j'ai retrouvé l'inspi!!! ^______________^v

Reviews plizzzzzzzz!! *chibi eyes*

Bizzzzzz

Kino.


	4. Thé ou Café?

Titre: Smoking or not.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Genre: la mère de Duo est une sadique, fantômes du passé[.1] …

Base:GW.

Disclamer:

I don't own this minis-bishis-chous-en-sucre… T_T

**Poucycatt**: merchiii!! ##_## ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et c'est très encourageant!!!… (au fait, c 6x4… parce que je vois mal Quachou dans le rôle de Seme… surtout dans ce couple! Lol! ^^)

**Lyxeria**: vi hein?? C pas habituel??! Mdr! C'est ce que je voulais!! ^^ sinon… nan, nan, je ne déteste pas du tout qu'on me demande la suite!! Au contraire!!!! (au moins, je sais si mon histoire est chiante ou pas… ^_^v).

**Shini-sama**: mais heu… pourkoi ça sonne ironique?? Merchi! ^^ des idées d'autres couples?? Veux voir!!!

**Nicolina**: suis vraiment contente que les couples plaisent!! ^________^ (vi, je sais… la suite d'Enfant se fait attendre… dsl… mais c les vacances! Peut-être que ma chère inspi va reviendre!! ^^)

**Lizzie**: ######_###### merchiii!!! (autant pour S.O.N. que pour Enfant!!! #_#) c très zentil!!!

**Hitto-sama**: en fait, c pas que je le prenne vraiment mal, mais c que pour mes autres fics, j'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire jusqu'à 15 pages, et que pour celle-ci, je voulais faire plus court… de plus, si j'ai mis le couple 1+2 (ou 2+1) en place dès le début, c'est justement pour développer l'évolution de leur relation qui n'est pas si 'rose', sinon, je ne prendrai même pas la peine d'écrire cette fic! ^_____^

Bon, vala la chuite!!! ^_____________^

Note1: Pourquoi quand je veux faire dans le joyeux ça part toujours en vrille??

Note2: Merchi Erynna pour le Morceau d'Arc~en~Ciel (**Finale**) que ze me suis passé en boucle… (c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que ça part en sucette… ??

Note3: Tallas (ça fait Dieu je trouve…) est n'à moa!!! Rien qu'à moi!!! Pas touche sans mon autorisation!!!… Il y aura une description dans les prochain chapitres je pense! ^^

SMOKING

OR

NOT…

Duo souffla sur son thé bouillant et l'entoura de se mains pour rechercher une quelconque chaleur.

_Tu n'as pas trop froid?

_Hon, hon…

Il fit un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis qui, lui avalait rapidement son café.

_Pourquoi fumes-tu?

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux cobalts, surpris.

_C'est quoi cette question?

_Bah oui, fit le jeune homme, les yeux emplis d'une certaine malice, je ne comprends pas qu'un homme ayant tout pour lui puisse chercher de cette façon la mort… en plus, pour ce que j'en ai vu, tu dois en être à 20… 25 cigarettes par jour, non?

Assis sur un banc depuis une demi-heure, Heero et Duo discutait, dans un petit parc, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin… Duo 'papotait' pour deux, plus précisément… Il déposa son gobelet près de lui et se tourna vers Heero en attendant sa réponse.

_Alors tu me considères comme un "homme"… fit le brun, pensif.

Duo vit en cela un moyen de réchauffer ses fesses et sauta brusquement sur le Japonais qui émit un 'Houch!!' étouffé en faisant tomber sa tasse vide.

_Nan!!! On m'a menti? T'es une fille?! Oh non… dis… t'es vachement bien foutu pour une fille!!

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit passer ses mains gantées sur le torse du brun, sentant sa fine musculature à travers le gros pull noir. Elles glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon, Heero les bloqua et attrapa les deux poignets.

_Non baka…

Il marqua une pause.

C'était fait… il venait d'affubler Duo de ce surnom.

De ce surnom qu'il donnait à tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Ce mot dit dans sa langue natale, cachant péniblement la difficulté qu'il avait à dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement, dissimulant sa timidité sous un ton ironique et presque… narquois…

Duo s'en voyait le nouveau successeur involontaire sans même savoir ce que cela impliquait…

_"Baka"?? pourquoi ça?

Heero sourit devant les grands yeux d'enfant que lui présentait l'Américain.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… enfin… tu ne me considères "qu'en tant" qu'homme et pas plus…?

Duo renvoya au brun son sourire espiègle et dégagea une de ses mains pour la passer autour du fin cou blanc.

_Et… voudrais-tu que je te considère autrement?

Heero piqua un fard et détourna les yeux, dépassé par son propre jeu.

_Non, non, c'est bon…

Il détacha la seconde main et se rassit correctement.

_Alors… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu riais hier soir… continua-t-il.

Duo, vexé se contenta de lui faire un sourire crispé avant de se tourner vers un arbre.

_Pourquoi… Ça t'intéresse?

_Oui, bien sûr… parles-moi un peu de toi.

_En fait… c'est à ma mère que je pensais… je… petit, j'étais encore plus bavard qu'aujourd'hui!! Je te laisse imaginer… D'ailleurs, je me souviens, d'une fois, une histoire avec le chien de la voisine… c'était un mercredi! Je m'en rappelle parce qu'on avait pas cours…

_Duo… s'il te plait…

_Ah! Oui!! Fit-il en rougissant, heu… oui… ma mère donc, pour me faire taire, avait installé une pièce… avec juste une fenêtre, elle était très grande et donnait sur une belle vue, directement sur un immense jardin –un peu comme le tien- infini!! Enfin… c'est ainsi que je le voyais… j'étais un gosse! C'était celui de nos voisins je crois… il y avait même un lac! Bref, une pièce vide… sans personne, sans mes frères, sans ma petite sœur, sans… enfin… le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour me faire taire, fut de m'isoler… totalement… il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la pédagogie dans le sang, la pauvre…

_…

_J'ai vraiment hais cette pièce de toute mon âme… pendant des années! Même quand je n'y étais pas… Ma mère n'était pas une tortionnaire!… Jusqu'à ce que j'aie 13 ans environ… jusqu'au jour où on a commencé à détruire cet immense jardin… celui qui m'avait accompagné durant presque toute mon enfance, qui me sauva de ma douce et douloureuse solitude en m'envoyant des oiseaux par exemple… qui venaient chanter et jouer près de moi…

Heero fixa un instant le profil du jeune Américain et poussa un petit soupir.

_Aaaah…

_Hm? Quoi donc??

_Non, je pensais juste que c'était un doux souvenir amoureux alors qu'en fait, c'était celui d'une enfance solitaire malgré une grande famille et de nombreux amis… parce que je suis certain que tu en avais des tas…?!

_Heu… un peu…

Duo baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux mauves sous ses mèches.

_Heu… merci Heero, souffla-t-il après un silence.

_Hn?

_Bah… tous ceux à qui j'ai raconté ça se sont mis à rire…

_Mais je ne suis pas comme tous ceux que tu as rencontré… je le sais…

_Ça non!! Ne t'inquiète pas!!! Fit le natté en rougissant, mais je dois dire que jamais je n'aurai imaginé m'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi…

_Comme moi? C'est à dire?

_Blasé, confiant, supérieur… un peu prétentieux aussi…

_Ah?… Je n'ai que des défauts alors?

_Non, non! Mais je ne peux pas dire le reste dans un parc public, où des enfants se baladent…

Le châtain se pencha sur Heero et rapprocha son souffle chaud de l'oreille du brun.

_……………

_Je te retourne "les" compliments, fit le Japonais avec presque froideur, tandis que le regard fiévreux qu'il portait sur Duo trahissait ses pensées…

L'Américain lui fit un grand sourire défiant, puis jeta un œil à sa montre.

_Ah! Je dois y aller, j'ai mes cours et Quatre m'attends pour un café!

Il mis sa tasse de thé chaud (quelque peu refroidie), dans les mains du brun, et lui colla une bise sonore sur la joue.

_…

_À plus tard Heechan! Travaille bien!!!

Ce dernier fit glisser son regard sur la silhouette dont la tresse battait les reins, jusqu'à la tasse qu'on lui avait collé de force.

Il porta ses lèvres au bord du gobelet et soupira…

****

_Bon!! Quand est-ce que tu vas nous le présenter ce fameux "Heechan"?! fit Quatre en piquant un pain au chocolat à Duo.

_Lâche ça! Fit le châtain en lui donnant une tape sur la main, en fait, je sais pas du tout… Je sais même pas si on est autre chose que des "relations"…

_Maiheu… t'en as cinq… tu peux m'en passer un… … Et puis, pour ce qui est de toi et Heero, tu sais, toi, si tu es attiré par lui, non?

Duo fit une grimace, qui fit sourire Quatre, et lui passa une de ses viennoiseries, puis resta silencieux.

Quatre leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

Le châtain secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Ça! C'est certain! Je suis même *très* attiré par lui… mais… lui… apparemment, il me trouve trop bavard, trop enjoué, trop…

_"Canon"?

_Quatre… arrête de te foutre de moi…

_Écoutes… Ce mec a tout pour lui… argent, beauté… tu penses vraiment qu'il resterait avec toi s'il n'était pas intéressé?

_Gnya, gnya, gnya… tu m'énerves… toi, tu as confiance en toi… mais c'est parce que tu es certain que Zechs t'attend, bien tranquille dans son fauteuil, en lisant un vieux bouquin, non? Alors ne me donne pas de conseil s'il te plait, parce que je trouve que tu as vite oublié ce qu'était la solitude…

_Duo… t'es vache là…

_Non, je ne suis pas "vache"… au cas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, si je suis seul, c'est parce que mon petit ami m'a laissé tomber pour toi!… Bon! J'y vais! On se voit plus tard…

Duo s'éclipsa par la grande porte du self en emportant son sac.

Quatre le laissa partir, trop attristé pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

***

Heero reposa le paquet de feuilles blanches qu'il venait de prendre sur son bureau.

_Allô?

         __Heero? C'est moi…_

Le Japonais faillit laisser tomber le combiné en entendant la voix, pourtant connue.

         _ _Heero? Tu es là, ne?_

_Oui. Que veux-tu?

         _ _Te voir bien sûr!!_

_Non… merci.

         _ _Hee-kun… s'il te plait… je sais que tu as besoin de moi…_

Il avala péniblement sa salive avant de murmurer.

_Non… plus maintenant… alors laisses-moi… je t'en pris…

         _ _Hee-kun… tu te mens à toi-même…_

_Tallas… s'il te plait…

         _ _Oui, Hee-kun?_

_Ce n'est plus la peine de me rappeler…

Il raccrocha vivement et sortit de la pièce.

Dans son salon, il s'effondra sur le canapé et déposa sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant… le retour de Tallas ne l'arrangeait guère…

Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair lorsqu'il l'avait viré deux jours auparavant…

Non… maintenant que Duo était entré dans sa vie, il ne devait plus revoir Tallas… il avait une trop grande emprise sur lui… trop grande…

Les trois semaines qu'il avait vécues avec lui étaient bel et bien finies… et heureusement d'ailleurs…

****

_Et toi, qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce que je l'intéresse ou est-ce que je suis juste un ''ami'', un passe-temps?

Duo plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux, en face de lui, bleus-ciel.

_Mrrrrrrraaaaaaaaouuuu??

_Mouais… c'est pas comme ça que je vais arriver à quelque chose…

Il fit glisser ses longs doigts dans la fourrure déjà abondante du chaton noir et blanc.

Heureusement que Zechs et Quatre avaient accepté de le garder… il était déjà bien assez seul.

L'Américain prit le chat et le fit rouler sur son ventre[.2] , alors que l'animal miaulait ses protestations.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à Quatre de cette façon… c'était tellement… puéril.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Quatre n'était pas responsable, c'était le fait que Duo soit seul…

D'ailleurs, cette histoire de petites annonces n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça…

Il avait pu rencontrer Heero.

Un mouvement de la porte de sa chambre lui fit lever la tête…

_Duo…

La haute silhouette de Zechs se détachait dans l'encadrement, baigné de lumière.

_Oui?

_Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Quatre?

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_Et bien… il s'est enfermé dans notre chambre depuis qu'il est rentré… d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrés ensemble?

_Heu… pour rien, je devais rentrer plus vite, c'est pour ça… je vais aller le voir…

Zechs laissa passer Duo, suivit de près par son chaton, et murmura:

_Merci Duo… tu sais, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir… mais j'aime sincèrement Quatre…

_Tant mieux alors! Parce qu'il aurait été idiot, même vraiment stupide, de me faire souffrir pour ensuite larguer Quatre…

Duo s'éclipsa avant d'entendre la réponse blessée du grand blond, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être méchant, mais n'en avait presque plus rien à faire.

Les sentiments qui meurtrissaient son cœur l'empêchaient de voir ne serait-ce que le regard attristé de Zechs.

_ _Plus tard…_ se dit-il.

Il penserait à ses bêtises plus tard, ou du moins, il les réglerait une par une.

D'abord Quatre…

Il toqua à la porte et n'attendit même pas de réponse pour entrer et venir s'asseoir sur le lit du petit blond.

_Quatre…

_Mmh…

_Zechs s'inquiète pour toi…

_Merci, je sais… et c'est pas la peine de venir me donner un bulletin d'information sur moi et Zechs quand ça te fait aussi mal de nous voir ensemble…

Quatre replongea la tête dans son gros coussin et fit un mouvement de bassin, hostile au natté.

_Quatre… tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…

_Duo…

L'Arabe s'assit en tailleur sur sa couette et regarda Duo dans les yeux avant de continuer:

_Tu viens, ce matin, de me critiquer et de me balancer des mots qui m'ont vraiment blessés, autant pour moi que pour toi… tu me reproche de ne plus connaître la solitude parce que je suis avec Zechs… tu me reproche même de te l'avoir pris…

_Je…

_S'il te plait, laisses-moi parler… mais ce que tu devrais te reprocher à TOI, c'est de rester dans une maison où tu te sens si mal! C'est bien toi qui as voulu revenir? C'est bien toi qui as décidé de t'installer, après notre accord, dans cette maison alors que tu savais combien Zechs et moi nous nous aimons? Alors réponds-moi… comment peux-tu me balancer des choses pareilles sans ciller?

Duo resta à le regarder, fixement, sans que ni la tension, ni la tristesse ne transparaissent sur son visage.

Il se releva et sortit sans faire attention aux appels de Quatre.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait raison?

Peut-être qu'il restait avec eux par pur masochisme?

Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison que les propos du petit blond lui faisaient tant de mal?

Peut-être devait-il en être "heureux" alors?

Mais, dans ce cas… pourquoi avait-il envie de tout briser autour de lui? De secouer Quatre comme un prunier pour lui faire comprendre que Zechs ne l'intéressait plus?

Et… pourquoi avait-il un tel désir de revoir ce jeune japonais riche et sexy qui semblait si triste et si peu sûr de lui, s'il était sensé aimer Zechs??

À suivre…

¤¤¤

Voilà!!! 

Me mets au chapitre 5 dès que possible!!!!

Bizzz.

Reviews???

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.1] Damned!!! Suis poétique!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.2] Comme vous voulez… le sien ou celui du chat! ^^


	5. S'enfuir

Titre: Smoking or not.

Chapitre: 5.

Auteur: Kinochan.

Mail: kinochan@wanadoo.fr

Base: GW.

Genre: UA, probablement angst, comme toutes mes fics y_y…

Disclamer:

Mon dieu! Devinez…

Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose!

(sans commentaire pliz…)

Cette fic n'a pas de genre!! Nan, sans rire, des trois sites où elle est publiée, "Smoking or not" n'a pas de genre vraiment défini!!!

Est-ce que je dois m'en inquiéter?

Duo: dis…

Kino: vi, quoi?

Duo: t'essaierais pas de noyer le poisson, là?

Kino: gneuh? Moa?? Mais pas du tout voyons!

Duo: mouais…

Kino: ;ppp ah!! Faut le noter pour ceux et celles à qui je ne l'ai pas dit! ^^ mon adresse mail à changé, alors si vous voulez me contacter…

Duo: dis le…

Kino: quoi donc?

Duo: aller… sinon je te balance Scythe aux fesses!

Kino: ah nan! Merci! J'ai assez de ma choupinette (mon chat) bouffeuse de coudes!… alors… vi… je sais… ils ne sont pas à moi… Y_Y mais… si je disais que je peux pas vivre sans eux…??

Duo: nan.

Kino: ah?… T_T

**Tan**: merchi coupine pour tes commentaires! ^_^v

**Nicolina**: suis désolée de ne pas te l'envoyer en avant-pre, mais je me dis que si je ne l'envoie pas vite, même s'il est pas corrigé sur ff.net, je vais me faire taper… v_v promis, pour les autres, ils passent par toi! ^^

**Meanne**: vala coupine!! ^________^ j'espère que ça va dans tes révisions… je sais que ça va peut-être pas trop te plaire, mais juré! Je fais une fic de noël-joyeuse-et-qui-sait-pt-ê-une-2+1-si-l'envie-m'en-prend?? (mais je promets rien pour le 2+1! Suis attachée à mon Duo uke… *l'est kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

**Lizzie**: MDR!! Sont sortis du parc! ^^ mais pour les déclarations interdites aux moins de 12 ans, il faudra encore attendre! ^_^(me demande pas combien de temps, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer au prochain chp… v_v).

**Natsu**: lol! ^^ tu l'as lu en entier? Il t'a plu?? Vala la suite! ^_^

**Lyxeria**: *se cache* mais heu! Les kawai mon Tallas d'amour!! T_T *se dit qu'il n'y aura pt-ê qu'elle à l'aimer après ce chp…*

**Re-Natsu**: (c pas ma faute si je prends les reviews dans l'ordre… y_y) suis contente que ça t'ait plu! Sérieux! ^^ ça pour être mélancolique, ça l'est! Lol! Je sais pas pourkoi, mais en ce moment, tout ce que j'écris vire à la mélancolie… v_v (mais j'aime ça, que voulez-vous?) en tout cas, si tu apprécies aussi, tu vas être servie avec celui-là! Lol! ^^), pour ce qui est de savoir si Duo va partir bah…

**Cora**: merci!! ##_## vala la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! ^^

**Mimi**: kikou! Alors, contente? Le jour (j'ai commencé à le taper hier) où tu fais ta review, le chp est finit! ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira! ^^ (au fait, je veux la suite de "Grande vacanceeuh!!!!")

Bon, vala enfin ce chapitre maudit, qui m'a vraiment pris du temps… (qui a dit que ct partout pareil dans mes fics? Mais heu!! V___V…) en tout cas, je suis désolée pour ce qui va suivre, et c même pas corrigé… suis vraiment frappable… (pas trop fort comème…)

Donc vala… je vous laisse à la lecture de cette horreur…

Oubliez pas les reviews… ça fait vivre l'auteur ^^…

Fin du "tapage de fic": 1h30 (mais que fais-je encore debout à cette heure-ci??! O.ô)

Ps: au fait! Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Tallas en mode "adonis", mailez-moi, ou reviewez-moi avec **votre mail**, je vous enverrai un scan! ^_^v

Pps: suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, mais j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic "Christmas-especially" alors… c pas du tout sûr… v_v gomen ne…

Smoking or not.

Chapitre 5.

Duo se mit à marcher rapidement.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de cette façon avec ses amis, mais la situation qu'il vivait depuis quelque temps l'oppressait… 

Il se mit à courir, sans trop savoir où il irait, serrant un peu plus contre lui son petit chaton qui plantait douloureusement ses griffes dans ses bras, sous le coup de la peur…

Il pesta contre cette pluie qui tombait sans cesser depuis bientôt une demi-heure, c'est cheveux allaient être dans un état… comment allait-il pouvoir les laver et les démêler correctement??

…

Mais où allait-il bien pouvoir se les laver d'abord??!!

******

Un cachet…

Encore…

Un morceau de paradis artificiel… plus haut, sans contraintes…

La pastille fondait doucement sous sa langue tandis qu'il se mettait à soupirer, las.

Heero "volait"…

Tallas se retourna dans le canapé pour observer son "ami".

Vraiment… de tous ses clients, Heero était celui qui avait les trips les plus sexy…

Le brun laissait une de ses mains se balader de façon nonchalante sur son torse, écartant un peu les pans de sa chemise bleu pâle se mariant tout à fait avec ses yeux.

Son Jean, déboutonné à demi subissait les tortures de son autre paume tandis que son corps se tordait sous un plaisir fictif, imaginaire…

Tallas n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de "laid", bien au contraire, sa beauté démoniaque allait si bien avec son métier et son caractère que cela en devenait presque terrifiant…

Ses longs cheveux de couleur sang s'étalaient sur ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses.

Ses grands yeux gris soulignés en permanence d'un trait de khôl noir, de la même façon, ne rassuraient point du tout ses vis-à vis.

Heero était venu le voir quelques semaines auparavant… 

Par l'intermédiaire de l'intermédiaire d'un quelconque dealer de seconde zone.

Tallas ne s'en souvenait même pas… et pour ce que ça le préoccupait…

Non, tout ce dont il voulait se rappeler, ce sont ces yeux fins en amande aussi sombres que l'océan lui-même…

Le jeune dealer se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'installait toujours, face à une table basse, semblant lui facilité la tache qu'il avait de séparer leur gramme de cocaïne en longues lignes mortelles.

Il s'approcha d'Heero et souffla à la base de sa nuque. Le Japonais fut pris d'un violent tremblement et leva des yeux vide de toute expression sur son 'ami'.

_Ça va? Fit doucement le jeune aux cheveux couleur sang.

_Mmh…

_C'est prêt…

Le Japonais se leva difficilement et s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme d'origine indienne.

_Oh… tu songerais à m'accorder ce que je désire depuis bientôt une semaine?

Heero releva ses yeux vides et caressa doucement les mèches rouges à sa portée. Il avait appris à connaître un peu son dealer personnel. Et il en avait conclu que s'il prenait la peine d'attendre quelque chose pendant une semaine 'entière', c'est qu'il finirait par l'avoir… de grès ou de force…

Le brun fit un petit sourire sans émotion, après tout… Tallas pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait…

_Mh… Tallas… tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser…

_Ahahahah!!! Mon pauvre Heero… j'ai vraiment de la peine pour toi… tu serais même capable de te laisser violer par un chien tel que moi…

_Tallas chan… tu as vraiment une mauvaise opinion de toi…

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris fit un petit sourire et passa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero avec un plaisir certain. Le Japonais se laissa faire sans réagir, s'abandonnant à la langue brûlante tourmentant sa bouche.

Tallas se releva brusquement.

_Ta…?

Heero s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel le jeune homme aux yeux gris l'avait posé.

_Heero… je dois rentrer… Je vais te laisser…

Ce faisant, il souffla sur les lignes de cocaïne pour n'en laisser que, grossièrement, la moitié.

_Je… ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Il fit voler ses longs cheveux carmins en se retournant et lança un petit sourire triste à Heero.

_Non… mais… Tu dois être le seul que je ne veuille pas… … Enfin!! Repose-toi… à… à bientôt…

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la porte d'entrée claquait brusquement…

******

Duo releva le nez de son col de manteau quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'une 250.

_Heero…? Demanda-t-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais les lumières dans la grande maison qu'il venait de trouver lui confirmèrent que le Japonais –ou du moins quelqu'un- y était toujours.

Il s'approcha et sentit le chaton ronronner doucement contre sa poitrine.

_Oui, Scythe… Avec un peu de chance on dormira pas sous un pont inondé ce soir! ^^

_Mraou?

Le natté cogna son front à celui de la boule de poils noire et blanche et appuya d'une main tremblante sur le bouton de la sonnette.

****

Heero releva la tête alors que son crâne menaçait dangereusement d'exploser sous le bruit stressant qui envahissait sa maison.

_Ça va, ça va… j'arrive…

La porte tourna doucement sur ses gongs et Heero ouvrit grands les yeux devant la vision qui se présentait face à lui.

Duo, trempé jusqu'aux os, se tenait debout, grelottant.

Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques instants: Heero ne sachant pas si c'était un de ses phantasmes faisant surface sous l'effet des drogues qu'il venait de prendre ou si c'était bel et bien la réalité. Duo, quant à lui, n'attendait qu'un geste de la part du Japonais pour rentrer et se mettre enfin au chaud… Mais quelque chose clochait, les yeux d'Heero semblaient vide de tous sentiments…

L'image qu'il donnait fit perdre toute contenance à Heero, ses longs cheveux, encore vaguement tressés, dégoulinaient et collaient par mèches entières à son corps et son visage. Duo essaya de souffler sur l'une d'elles sans succès. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le brun remarqua qu'il gardait les bras croisés, serrés sur sa poitrine.

Puis quelque chose sauta vivement par l'encolure de son manteau –plus tellement imperméable- pour se précipiter dans le hall d'entrée.

_Ano… Salut Heero… heu… est-ce que je peux entrer? Bredouilla un natté presque noyé.

*****[.1] 

Le jeune homme déplia ses longues jambes et se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'approcha doucement de la forme repliée sur elle-même dans le canapé en face.

_Tu te lèves?

La forme remua quelque peu en grognant.

_Aller…

_Mgnaaan…

Il fit glisser sa main sur le dos avec une infinie douceur avant de chuchoter à son oreille:

_Ne reste pas là…

_Zechs…

_Ne t'inquiète pas… on va le retrouver.

Le petit Arabe se retourna vivement vers son amant et entoura sa taille de ses bras, collant son visage contre sa hanche, il se mit à sangloter doucement.

_Et si jamais il ne veut pas me pardonner?

_Ne dis pas de bêtises… tu connais Duo, il t'aime trop pour ça.

L'homme remonta ses lunettes qui commençaient à glisser sur l'arrête de son nez et caressa doucement et amoureusement le front du plus petit, avant de poser ses lèvres dessus.

_Mais on sait même pas où il est… et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

_Je sais… mais…

Quatre releva précipitamment la tête et jeta à son amant un regard illuminé. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, il s'arracha vivement de ses bras et courut à travers l'appartement.

Zechs se releva et frotta douloureusement son postérieur meurtri par sa chute. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers et sans trop se presser, alla chercher le petit blond.

Il le trouva dans la chambre de Duo, en train de fouiller dans ses affaires et provoquant ainsi plus de désordre qu'il n'y avait déjà –si cela était possible.

_Quatre… que cherche-tu?

_Deux secondes…

Il farfouilla encore quelques minutes dans les tiroirs du bureau avant de se jeter, tête la première dans l'armoire d'où dépassait un tas monstrueux de linge empilé n'importe comment. Quatre en sortit au bout de quelques secondes à peine en tombant sur les fesses, un air découragé fixé sur le visage.

_Que se passe-t-il?

_Tu sais… Duo t'en a peut-être parlé?

_De quoi?

_Il… il a rencontré un mec il y a quelques jours… tu sais bien… ce… Heero Yuy…

_Heu, oui… et alors?

_Je suis sûr qu'il est chez lui! Ce matin en me rejoignant, si tu l'avais vu… il était excité comme une puce! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça! Il m'a dit qu'il avait pu récupérer les coordonnées de ce Heero.

_Oh… mais il est peut-être parti avec, non?

_Je ne sais pas… mais…

Quatre jeta un air désespéré à Zechs qui le prit dans ses bras.

_Aller, viens Quatre, il commence à se faire tard… tu vas aller te coucher et on cherchera ça demain.

_Mais… tu viens pas avec moi? Fit le plus petit avec un air de chibi abandonné au fond des bois sans même un mamour pour lui tenir compagnie.

_Si, si, mais je vais d'abord ranger en bas.

Quatre lui fit un sourire gêné, allant de paire avec la teinte rouge que prenaient ses joues.

En effet, quand il avait compris que Duo était probablement parti, et ce, définitivement, le petit Arabe avait fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse, et la plupart des objets du salon en avaient fait les frais, sourd aux suppliques que Zechs lui envoyait.

_Pardon…

_Ce n'est rien Quatre, tu te fais du soucis… mais la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu te laisseras consoler avant de tout casser… si prochaine fois il y a…

Zechs le serra un peu plus fort et le porta jusqu'à leur lit.

*****

Duo se colla un peu plus contre la boule de poil soudée à son ventre.

Scythe se mit à ronronner bruyamment en sentant les caresses sur son flanc, et s'entendit encore plus sur le côté du châtain.

L'Américain serait bien resté toute la nuit sous cette couette, dans cette douce chaleur… mais comme mût par un mauvais pressentiment, il se leva et enfila les chaussons de feutrine que lui avait prêtés son hôte.

Il referma doucement sa porte et longea silencieusement le couloir, à la recherche de la chambre d'Heero.

Tout en marchant, il leva les manches de son pyjama à la lumière des veilleuses… ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre ce bleu… lui qui ne portait que du noir…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? fit brusquement une voix grave.

Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement et il retint difficilement le cris qui lui brûlait la gorge entre ses lèvres serrées.

_Heero! Tu m'as fait peur!!

_Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… il est plus de deux heures… tu devrais dormir.

_Je… je m'inquiétais… _pour toi_… je… j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans un endroit que je ne connais pas… surtout… _seul_…

_Oh… je comprends… viens si tu veux… je lisais dans le salon…

Duo le suivit en remerciant Shinigami de lui avoir envoyé ce guide.

Sans lui il se serrait sûrement perdu dans cette immense baraque et on l'aurait retrouvé mort de faim deux jours plus tard.

Quand il entra dans le salon, en premier, Heero jeta un œil pour vérifier qu'aucune trace du passage de Tallas ne soit restée.

Il libéra l'entrée à Duo qui lâcha un "Woah!" époustouflé en voyant la grandeur de la pièce.

Heero se demandait encore comment le châtain n'avait rien remarqué.

Ou bien était-ce le cas, et son invité, trop poli, n'avait fait aucune remarque pour ne pas le déranger… 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Japonais savait que cette image ne collait pas du tout à Duo, et qu'il était, au contraire, du genre à ne pas mâcher ses mots.

_Tout ses livres sont à toi? Fit l'objet de ses pensées en fouinant dans la petite bibliothèque.

_Oui, mais il n'y a pas grand chose ici… la grande bibliothèque est à côté.

Duo prit un livre au hasard et lut le résumé au dos.

_Oh! "RING[.2] "!! Tu les as tous? Moi j'en suis au troisième "La boucle"… je ne l'ai pas encore finit, mais je suis passionné!!

_Heu… oui, j'aime assez ce roman… J'ai lu les quatre…

_Vrai??!! Rah! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé "Birthday"… c'est rageant! Enfin… peut être qu'un jour…

Duo mis la main sur le troisième volume de la trilogie et le pris à la moitié.

_Dis… est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter? Je suis parti un peu vite de chez moi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires…

_Heu…

Duo réexamina le livre avant de dire:

_Ou pas… tu as l'air d'en prendre soin, je risque de te l'abîmer… fit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la couverture glacée, moi je suis tout le contraire! J'aime avoir des livres qui sont vraiment passés dans mes mains! Plus on voit que je les ai lus, plus je les aime! ^^… enfin… ça montre aussi ceux que je n'ai pas lus! Arf! Si tu trouve une couverture neuve sur mon étagère, c'est que j'ai lâché le bouquin au bout de cinq lignes!

_Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Duo leva un regard surpris vers Heero… c'était la première chose qu'il avait dit avec douceur depuis son arrivée.

_… Enfin! Sauf avec mes mangas bien sûr! Ceux-là! J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux!

Heero le regarda et fit un petit sourire.

Il était vraiment content que Duo soit là… sans lui, qui sait ce qui se serait passé? Il aurait probablement finit les rails que Tallas lui avait laissées… puis il lui en aurait fallut plus, Tallas aurait sûrment refusé de revenir… il aurait appelé n'importe quel autre dealer pour finir sa nuit…

C'est en ça que Tallas lui prouvait son "affection"… jamais quand Heero l'appelait, ils ne tombaient dans l'excès…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges-sang avait toujours la bienséance de se retirer plus ou moins calmement avant qu'Heero n'en demande trop… 

Lui laissant un peu… jamais trop… juste assez pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver le sommeil.

_Dis… tu en as?

Heero lui jeta un air hagard avant de demander:

_Quoi donc?

_Bah des mangas! ^_____________^

Heero soupira avec amusement.

Puisse Duo rester assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse retrouver un mode de vie normal…

@suivre! ^_______________^ 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.1]Alors, là, c juste pour préciser que c un petit intermède inutile qui va passer, juste parce que je suis bloquée par la scène précédente… y_y ce que je peux écrire comme bêtise tout de même… ne??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[.2]Pitite minute info: Ring est le premier livre d'une trilogie qui a été adaptée au ciné, les bouquins n'ont strictement rien avoir, mais sont vraiment sublimes! ^^ ("RASEN" –"Double hélice"- et "THE LOOP" -"La boucle"- sont les titres des 2e et 3e bouquins! ^^) à ça s'ajoute une sorte de prologue: "Birthday" qui a été adapté au ciné sous le nom de "Ring 0" (quant à savoir si ce prologue sortira en France, que ce soit au ciné ou en librairie, j'en doute un peu… v_v)

Donc vala!! Achetez les livres et les films sur la vidéo maudite (vous savez, celle qui tue en une semaines) sont vraiment superbes! v^_^v.


	6. Besoin

Titre: Smoking or not

Chapitre: 6

Auteur: Kinochan.

Base: Originalo-Gundam-Winguienne…

Genre: Heu… yaoi peut-être un jour?

Rating: G à PG

Disclamer:

Les persos ne sont pas à mwa! ^^

Bonne lecture si c'est possible! ^____________________^

Reviews:

Vala!!! Enfin, le vala ce foutu chapitre!!

Pour ceux/celles, qui vont sur mon site, je suis désolée, vous l'avez déjà lu ^^;;; mais je me suis mise au chapitre 8 qui devrait, si tout va bien, être le participant d'un concours… vivi, le 7 n'est pas encore écrit, mais comme ça "risque" d"être un moment difficile à passer pour nos chouchous, j'ai un peu de mal… -_-;; Mer**!! J'ai fait du spoiler!! _

Duo: Comme si c'était pas voulut…

**Kaly**: Coupine!! Bah… mais non!! Ze l'ai pas caché! ç_ç c'est juste que je pense pas trop à l'envoyer cette fic, c'est vrai… mais je vais y remédier! ^^ Enfin, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, même si ça part trop en sucette -_-!

**Cora**: TT_____________________TT je suis désoléeuh!!! Il a mit trois ans à arriver!! Mais le voilà!!! ç_ç

**Mimi**: Oh viiiiiiii!!! Veux vite la suite de GV!!! Mets-toi viteuh!!! Pour ce qui est de Tallas… bah je suis certaine que la fin de ce chp va pas te plaire… enfin… un jour ça va s'arranger entre eux!… un jour… peut être… je crois…

**Chibi_Shini**: Bon, bah la vala! ^^ *court se cacher* Pas tapeeeeeeeeerrr!!!!

**Maitsuya**: Pourquoi on fait toujours souffrir nos bishonen adorés?? Bah… c'est l'amour vache, nan?? Pour ce qui est du titre, "Smoking" ne désigne pas seulement la cigarette, mais touts les "vices" faciles auxquels on peut succomber! ^^ (nan, nan, t'en vas pas en courant!! J'en ferai pas des obsédés du Cul! *_* suis pure et innocente!^^)

**Nicolina**: Merchi copine d'être toujours là! ^^ je crois que tu l'as déjà lu, gomen!! J'essaierai de me mettre à la suite dès que j'irai mieux! ^_^ Toi itou!! Remets-toi vite à tes fics GW!! ^^ y a pas que le Draco x Harry dans les bishonen!!! Et notre 1+2 national??!!

**Kaoro**: MDR!! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas pris ça pour de l'hypocrisie! ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! ^^ et j'espère que ce qui va suivre ne va pas trop te décevoir, mais je te le répète, "Ça va s'arranger!!"  Heero? Des managas?? Hahahah!!! Ce qu'il lit vraiment se saura bientôt!! *rire sadique*

(Et toujours merchi à celles qui me laissent des reviews sur les autres one-shot et fic auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre! ^^)

Smoking or not 

Chapitre 6

_Dis…

_Hm?

_Tu m'apprends à faire de la moto??

_Non…

_S'il te plait…

Duo s'étala sur le canapé qu'il s'était approprié depuis une semaine maintenant, et fit un sourire enfantin à Heero.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, son invité ne demandait presque rien mais quand cela arrivait, il était plus que difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

_Heero… reprit le natté.

_Oui? Fit le Japonais sans s'arrêter de lire.

_Est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller faire un tour?

_Duo… pourquoi est-ce que tu es sans cesse en train de bouger? Tu ne trouves pas ça fatiguant?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit plus encore et il s'installa normalement.

_Je ne sais pas… c'est peut être pour que tu me remarques…

L'Américain regretta ses paroles dès que celles-ci eurent parcouru la distance de sa bouche aux oreilles d'Heero.

Ce dernier en lâcha son livre avant de lever un regard gêné sur Duo.

_… Heu… excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… c'est pour que les autres me remarquent! C'est ça… pour que les autres… pas toi en particulier… les autres…

_Tu t'embourbes là, je crois, sourit le brun. Aller… viens, on va faire un tour!

Duo se mit à sautiller comme un gamin, oubliant presque sa gêne.

Après tout, ça le mettait de très bonne humeur. 

Heero semblait fatigué depuis un jour ou deux, et l'Américain s'en était rapidement inquiété.

Alors, que son hôte accepte de sortir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, le rassurait.

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Heero.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire et le tira par la main.

_Aller, je suis tombé amoureux de ta moto, je veux en faire encore, encore et encore!!

Heero éclata de rire et suivit son guide jusqu'au garage.

*****

Wufei referma la porte de son frigo après un intense moment de réflexion devant trois pots de yaourt.

Son amant s'approcha de lui à pas de loup avant d'engloutir la cuillère que le jeune Chinois amenait vers sa bouche.

_Tro… c'est méchant… s'indigna le brun avant de relever la longue mèche du Français et de tenter de reprendre son bien par un baiser.

Le châtain passa sa main dans le dos de Wufei, la faisant glisser sous la chemise avec lenteur et s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes devant l'air inquiet qu'arborait son amant.

_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

_Heero…

Trowa poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'éloigna avec regrets du corps brûlant et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

_Bordel… Tu as rompu avec lui, Wufei… tu n'as pas besoin de lui courir après pour savoir s'il est enrhumé ou non…

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça… je… je sais bien que de toute manière nous n'étions pas amoureux, mais je peux tout de même m'inquiéter pour lui…

_Écoute… on ne se préoccupe pas de quelqu'un qu'on vient de jeter de cette façon… ce n'est pas… tu n'as pas le droit… ni pour toi, ni pour lui… ni pour… moi…

Wufei vint se placer en face du châtain et le regarda, surpris de voir son amant étaler ses sentiments de cette manière.

Lui qui faisait tout pour lui arracher un sourire sincère, sans éclat de rire… juste trouver une parole qui illuminerai son si beau visage… ses yeux si envoûtant…

S'il avait su que la jalousie le travaillait autant…

Non.

C'est horrible de penser ce genre de chose… de penser à faire souffrir quelqu'un de si important juste pour avoir un semblant d'émotion…

Il fit remonter son pied nu entre les jambes fuselées de Trowa et caressa doucement l'une d'elle.

Trowa releva le regard qu'il venait tout juste de cacher dans ses bras croisés et fixa le Chinois avec une lueur blessée.

_Je suis désolé, chuchota Wufei, mais je te jure que je ne suis plus amoureux d'Heero… c'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde.

Trowa le fixa un instant avant de se relever brusquement.

_J'en ai assez tu comprends? Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, va le retrouver, mais ne me demande pas d'être le petit ami parfait alors que tu fais tout pour me rendre jaloux.

_Mais non, je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais bien… Trowa, il faut que…

Wufei s'interrompit quelques secondes, échangeant avec son amant un triste regard.

_Il est… il est accro…

_… Par… Pardon? Demanda le jeune homme au yeux verts.

_Il est… dépendant… de toute sorte de médicaments et… drogues.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux de surprise et vint se rasseoir à la table.

_Mais de quoi parles-tu?

*****

_Plus… Il n'y en a plus!! J'en… j'en veux, ça me manque… Tallas… Tallas reviens… j'ai besoin… encore…_

Il chercha partout. Dans la boite à pharmacie, dans les placards du salon… partout.

Non, plus rien, pas une pilule.

Son stock avait tenu pendait cinq jours.

Cinq jours où il avait pu dormir.

Mais ce soir. Ce soir la douleur revenait, insidieuse, lancinante… tellement blessante… Le sommeil, lui, fuyait en traître et laissait le triste jeune homme face à ses maux. Il s'était allongé aux pieds de la baignoire mais n'avait même plus de force pour bouger, plus de voix pour appeler… pour crier.

Le froid de leur ballade durant l'après-midi semblait l'avoir dégriser pour mieux le refaire plonger tard dans la nuit, et Heero s'était retrouvé sur le carrelage de la grande salle de bain à se noyer dans ses larmes.

Celles-ci étaient apparues lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se rebeller contre ses nausées. Cracher le peu de bile qu'il devait avoir ne l'aurait sûrement pas soulagé mais…

_Duo… il ne faut pas qu'il vienne… il ne doit pas me voir dans cet état… je suis assez fort pour m'en sortir seul, je le sais… j'y arriverai et je pourrai lui en parler et en rire plus tard… Duo…_

***

Duo se réveilla en sursaut dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres empêchaient les rayons lumineux de la lune de pénétrer la chambre et le natté ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

Quand il vivait avec Quatre et Zechs, il laissait toujours les stores en bois entrouverts ne serait-ce que pour avoir la possibilité de jeter un œil sans faire de bruit.

Il aimait beaucoup le noir, certes… il ne portait que ça…

Mais pas la nuit sans lumière… la nuit lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux…

Il se déplaça vers le côté du lit et se laissa tomber sur ses pieds après avoir roulé. Scythe le rejoignit tout aussitôt, ses yeux encore mi-clos de sommeil.

Il avait soif. Et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, Heero lui avait dit qu'une salle d'eau se trouvait au bout du couloir, près de la chambre du Japonais.

Il lâcha un "K'so"(1) étouffé en s'apercevant qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié ses chaussons et se résigna tout de même à avancer pieds-nus sur le parquet glacé. Et le petit chat vint se frotter à ses jambes pour le réchauffer peut-être, en ronronnant bruyamment.

Duo poussa silencieusement la porte en bois laqué blanc de la salle de bain.

Elle était immense, comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Douche, lavabo, baignoire, Heero écroulé… y tenaient sans qu'elle ne paraisse étroite.

…

…

_Heero??_

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'agenouilla près de son ami pour voir s'il respirait toujours.

Dieu-merci, oui…

_Heero?… Hee-chan…

Il s'approcha un peu plus pour que sa bouche soit tout près de l'oreille du brun, n'osant pas le toucher, il murmura encore son nom avant de se décider enfin à poser sa main sur son front.

        _Quelle fièvre God!…_

Il le souleva avec une infinie douceur pour le redresser contre la baignoire.

_Hee-chan… wake-up!! Tu me fais peur! Ne me laisse pas!! Réveille-toi Heero!!!

Paniqué, Duo ne prêta pas attention à Scythe qui lui léchait la main pour le réconforter.

Il hésita un moment à le gifler mais recommença à respirer quand le Japonais fronça les sourciles et tenta d'émettre un son de gorge.

_Je suis toujours là… ne t'inquiète pas… je vais pas te laisser tout seul, tu te perdrais dans le couloir… baka… croassa-t-il.

_Hee… Hee-chan…

Le natté entoura ses épaules et le serra de toutes ses forces.

_Itaï… chuchota Heero en posant une main sur son dos.

Duo releva vivement la tête, manquant percuter le menton du brun.

_Est-ce que je dois appeler un médecin?? Tu te sens bien?? Tu étais parterre!!!

_Oui, je sais…mais ce n'est rien, la fatigue…

Duo l'aida à se relever et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

_D'a… d'accord, viens, je vais te recoucher… tu ne vas pas bouger et je vais t'apporter un médicament.

_Non, non, c'est bon, je vais bien… aide-moi juste à me recoucher, ça ira mieux demain…

_Mais…

_S'il te plait Duo…

L'Américain finit par hocher la tête et traîner un Heero affalé sur lui.

Il l'installa sur son lit, prenant garde à ce qu'il reste assit et parti fouiner dans son armoire. Il en revint avec un pyjama et une robe de chambre.

À la vue de cette dernière, dans la penderie, il s'était mis à rire, c'était bien une habitude peu ordinaire… de toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais porté ce genre de fringue…

Il déboutonna la chemise et retira le pantalon de pyjama d'Heero, trempés de sueur et s'affaira à lui enfiler les vêtements propres ainsi que la robe de chambre en coton, remerciant tous les dieux que le Japonais dorme avec un caleçon.

Il le coucha, le borda et se mit à sourire quand un réflexe le fit se pencher sur le front de son ami pour y déposer ses lèvres.

Heero bougea sous la caresse inhabituelle et murmura une parole incompréhensible à l'intention de Duo.

_Pardon?

_Reste… reste dans ma chambre Duo…

Surpris, le châtain fit glisser son regard sur la pièce. Bon, la demande du Japonais était quelque peu déconcertante, mais il pouvait y accéder s'il trouvait une place où dormir. Heero semblait avoir besoin de lui et rien ne le ferait reculer, pas même cette peur étreignant son cœur, si cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Mais le regard du brun le fit reculer, enfiévré, oui, c'est cela… Deux yeux cobalt mi-clos s'étaient posés sur lui, et plus que tout, c'est la l'intensité de ces prunelles qui le gênait.

Lisant dans ses pensées, Heero reprit:

_Je sais bien que toi et moi… enfin… il y a bien quelque chose… ne? (2)

_Qu……Quoi??!! Mais…

Duo s'écarta un peu plus.

_Hee-chan…

_Je t'en pris… rien que ce soir… je veux juste… ne pl… pas être seul.

L'Américain fixa la silhouette cachée sous l'épaisse couette, il semblait si fragile et n'écoutant que son instinct, comme il l'avait toujours fait, Duo se glissa près de lui, collant son dos au sien.

Pour ne pas(3) être seul lui aussi.

****

Heero se réveilla un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Surpris, il remarqua après un instant de flottement, sa position.

Il tenait serré contre son torse le corps chaud de Duo dont la longue tresse à demi défaite s'étalait sur les coussins.

Ce dernier avait noué ses bras autour de sa taille et passé ses mains sous le haut de son pyjama.

Le brun réduit encore la distance entre Duo et lui, pourtant inexistante depuis le début de leur nuit, et fit remonter sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et taquina la peau douce à la limite des cheveux.

Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin ses caresses, remerciant le sommeil de plomb de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il s'extirpa avec difficultés des draps emmêlés autour d'eux et sortit du lit.

Duo gémit en sentant se refroidir la couche et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant Scythe qui, cherchant à suivre Heero, miaula un peu avant de ronronner sous les câlineries que lui faisait subir son tortionnaire.

Heero frissonna en marchant sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, il avait oublié ses chaussons.

Il alla s'asseoir à la grand table trônant au centre de son salon, une tasse de thé à la menthe à la main.

Le brun allait se replonger dans ses pensées quand on sonna à l'entrée et ce n'est pas sans râler qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

_Oui… oui…

Il la déverrouilla et posa un regard encore endormi sur les deux arrivants.

_Ano(4)… Oui? Que puis-je faire pour…

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui n'avait de sympathique que sa politesse, qu'un démon à la blondeur d'ange lui sautait à la gorge.

_Rends-nous Duo espèce de pervers dégénéré!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il tandis que celui qui l'accompagnait le rattrapait tant bien que mal, par le pantalon.

Heero, stoïque, se laissa renverser sur le tapis du vestibule et attendit que la grande bringue blonde lui retire le lapin enragé en train de bouffer son col de chemise.

_Quatre, je t'en pris, calme-toi…

_Mais…

Le petit blond fit une moue adorable à celui qui, semblait-il, était son amant et alla se réfugier dans ses bras en couinant presque.

Heero s'appuya sur ses coudes pour les observer et demanda pour la seconde fois:

_Que. Puis. Je. Pour. Vous?

_Ah! Heu…

Ce fut le plus vieux qui prit la parole en aidant le Japonais à se relever, lui tendant une main alors que son compagnon était toujours fixé à sa taille, jambes et bras serrés. 

_Je me nomme Zechs Merquise et voici Quatre Winner, nous sommes des… des amis de Duo…

_Hee-chan…

Un châtain à peine réveillé fit son apparition au fond du couloir, ébouriffé au possible, il arborait une moue d'un gamin bougon et vint se planter face au Japonais sans même faire attention aux autres.

_Heero Yuy vous êtes un sale lâcheur!!! T'aurais pu me réveiller au moins!!! J'ai eu vachement froid moi, et Scythe m'a lâché!! Au fait… tu sais pas où il est, je l'ai ch…

Duo tourna la tête vers la porte et s'arrêta brusquement de parler.

_Qu… qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

Quatre serra un peu plus le bras de Zechs, visiblement touché par l'accueil de son ami, quelque peu rude.

_Duo… je…on t'a cherché partout… on voulait, si ce n'est que tu reviennes à la maison, au moins avoir une conversation avec toi… pour m'excuser… enfin, nous excuser du comportement que nous avons eu envers toi…

_…… Écoutez, dit Duo après un moment d'hésitation, je…

Il s'interrompit encore une fois et se tourna vers Heero, comme pour lui poser une question.

Mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir lâché, platement:

_Je vais faire du thé, allez donc vous asseoir dans le salon, Duo vous montrera.

L'Américain baissa le regard pour contempler les motifs orientaux du grand tapis s'étendant jusque dans tout les couloirs, pour cacher ses yeux attristés.

_Duo? Est-ce que tu manges bien au moins?? Demanda Quatre, sincèrement inquiet.

_Oui, oui… répondit le natté en relevant une mine timide vers ses deux meilleurs amis. En fait, ce que je voulais dire… c'est que… si Heero est d'accord pour me garder, j'aimerai rester avec lui… je crois qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre ^___^

Quatre laissa échapper deux grosses larmes aux coins de ses paupières, mais les ravala vaillamment pour dire:

_D'accord… je comprends… même si ça me gêne un peu… vous ne vous connaissez que depuis 10 jours et j'ai un peu peur…

_Oh non!! Qua-chou!! Faut pas!!! Heero est quelqu'un de super! La preuve, il m'a déjà supporté une semaine sans tenter de m'étriper! ^^

**

Dans la cuisine, Heero, qui entendait tout, se permit un sourire en coin.

Comment aurait-il pu vouloir "étriper" Duo alors qu'il le sentait… Seul lui pouvait être sa planche de salut?

Il transvasa l'eau bouillante dans sa théière et fit infuser le sachet de thé lentement.

Ça le gênait de voir ces deux personnes. Il ne les connaissait pas, et le plus petit ne semblait pas l'apprécier…

        C'était réciproque de toute manière.

Il fallait bien avouer que la présence des deux blonds rassurait Heero.

Au moins, Duo avait un endroit où se réfugier.

Ces pensées dérivèrent vers un sujet moins amusant.

        _Tallas_…

Sa crise d'hier soir, bizarrement s'était montrée minime dès qu'il avait sentit la présence de l'Américain dans le couloir.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était pour éviter de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais pourtant… Entre ses bras tout avait été plus simple… et l'envie de cette mort en poudre avait été supplantée par le besoin de son corps tout contre le sien.

        _Non… juste Duo… Duo et son sourire…_

                 _Ne me laisse pas… je ne veux plus être seul…_

Il posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées dont il avait l'habitude qu'elles peuplent ses nuits…

Et Heero sursauta violemment quand deux mains fraîches vinrent se poser avec douceur sur les siennes.

_Du… Duo?

_Moui…? Chuchota le natté en appuyant sa tête au creux de son cou.

_Qu…

_Tu viens pas?

_Si, si… je me reposais un peu, c'est tout…

Il se redressa doucement, pour ne pas brusquer ce jeune homme qui lui apportait tant de bien-être sans s'en rendre compte.

_Je crois que le thé est infusé… et… Hee-chan…?

_Hnn?

_Je… à propos d'hier… est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

Que répondre aux yeux de chien battu que lui lançait ces deux améthystes?

Heero posa sa main sur la joue de Duo et sourit quand celui-ci s'y appuya volontiers.

_Je ne sais pas, dit-il faiblement, si… si tu veux…

Et le sourire qu'il eut en réponse fut la chose la plus importante qu'il chérirait encore longtemps.

_Aller… viens, reprit Heero, on va dans le salon.

**

_Koibito(5)… je crois que tu t'es inquiété pour rien…

_Non Zechs! Je suis pas sûr que ce "Heero" soit quelqu'un de bien!! il a l'air trop…

_"Triste"?

Quatre rougit un peu de voir que son amant lisait aussi bien dans ses pensées, mais Zechs devait bien reconnaître qu'une personne qui n'avait pas toutes les bases nécessaires(6) à une relation durable avec Duo ne pouvait apporter à celui-ci que des malheurs…

_Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais regarde autour de toi… dit le plus grand.

Le petit Arabe lui obéit et fit le tour de la pièce de son regard bleu-ciel.

_Bah quoi? Demanda-t-il, très intelligemment.

_Tu ne remarques rien?

_Non…

_Tu crois que tout ce bordel est une des caractéristique de notre hôte ou de celui qu'il héberge?

Quatre regarda mieux la pièce pour apercevoir, enfin, de nombreuses piles de mangas et avec ça, des fringues un peu partout(7) mais ne laissant aucunement penser à un effeuillage de rigueur dans certaines relations. Ce à quoi s'ajoutait une pile de DVD sortis, exclusivement d'anime, de même qu'un grand verre de lait vide sur une table basse, sûrement oublié de la veille.

Le petit blond fit un grand sourire en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

Tout n'était que "marques de fabrique" de Duo Maxwell et il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il lui avait hurler dessus pour qu'il range son bordel et ses verres de lait qu'il laissait traîner partout.

_Gomen nasaî(8) pour l'attente…

Quatre releva la tête, souriant au brun revenu, de toutes ses dents.

_C'est rien… De toute façon, on va bientôt partir…

_Ah…?

Heero ne comprenait plus trop pourquoi ces deux-là avaient débarqué dans sa maison –ni où ils avaient trouvé son adresse.

Et maintenant ils partaient tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés…

Curieux personnages…

_Mais…

Duo, qui semblait furieux contre ses deux amis quand il lui avait parlé d'eux durant la semaine, paraissait presque triste de les voir repartir.

_Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez… ajouta Heero, changeant ainsi l'expression de tristesse sur le visage du châtain en celle d'une de surprise pure.

_Non, non, merci de le proposer, mais vous deviez avoir d'autres choses à faire et nous ne pouvons pas ce soir… mais… commença Quatre.

Il s'interrompit et regarda son amant qui termina pour lui.

_Duo… vous pouvez venir à la maison dès que vous le souhaitez… pour récupérer tes affaires… et à ce moment là, on pourra toujours se faire un repas!

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui même…

Lui si bavard n'avait pas prononcé mot depuis l'arrivé de Quatre et Zechs.

Quoi qu'il en dise, il restait gêné devant eux depuis leur dernière dispute…

Mais les efforts qu'ils faisaient tous les deux le rassuraient… Peut-être ne lui en voulaient-ils pas trop…

*****

_Duo?…

Heero entra dans le salon, poussant doucement la porte et trouva enfin l'Américain qu'il cherchait depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans sa grande maison.

Il fit un petit sourire en le voyant endormi et souriant dans le canapé, étalé de tout son long.

Le Japonais ne réfléchit même pas avant de prendre le petit corps de son … ami dans ses bras pour aller le coucher.

Il laissait montrer plus de bonne humeur qu'à l'accoutumée depuis le début de l'après-midi, et cela avait du l'épuiser…

D'ailleurs Heero était encore tout étonné de leurs comportements à tous les deux.

Il aurait pensé de lui qu'il sauterai sur l'occasion pour faire sortir de sa vie ce baka bruyant d'Américain. Mais il avait pris "trop" de place dans son cœur justement…

De même, il aurait cru que Duo les suivrait en lorsque ses amis avaient débarqué pour le reprendre…

Mais dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte, Duo s'était accroché à son bras en proposant un énorme petit déjeuné, digne de deux ogres affamés…

Heero entra dans la chambre de Duo…

Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler autrement à présent, il le savait bien…

Et alors qu'il posait le corps sur le grand lit, quelque chose attira son attention, posé sur la table de nuit.

Sa carte.

Celle qu'il avait donné à Duo quand ils avaient partagé un "petit déjeuné" dans le parc.

Il l'a pris entre ses doigts et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en voyant ce que Duo avait gribouillé dessus.

Il avait rayé le "Heero Yuy" gravé aussi finement qu'il l'avait voulut, et avait mis à la place un "Hee-chan" au stylo bille, d'une écriture un peu gauche mais tellement douce. Pour l'adresse, il avait ajouté tout à côté "Temple de notre amour! =3".

Sur le coup, il fut plus que surpris, mais se mit à rire doucement. Quelles que soient ses affirmations, Duo est et restera longtemps un enfant.

_Hmm… Hee-chan?

Duo s'était réveillé et le fixait bizarrement. 

_Oui? Fit simplement le Japonais.

_Que!! Ah!!! Non!!! Regarde pas ça!!!!

Il lui arracha la petite feuille de papier vélin et alla se planquer sous la couette.

_Tu devais pas la voir!!! Pourquoi t'as regardé?!! Couina-t-il de sous l'édredon de plumes.

Heero posa une main sur la forme tremblante et caressa doucement le dos de l'Américain.

_Pourquoi?… Pourquoi ne devais-je pas la voir?

_Parce que… ce sont des bêtises!! Et puis… laisse-moi… je… ne fais pas attention à ça… c'était une idée en l'air… ce n'est rien… strictement rien…

Heero fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se brusque changement? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal?

Il retira sa main mais sentit le corps près de lui être pris d'un soubresaut.

        _Pourquoi me rejète-t-il? Qu'ai-je fais encore?_

A contre-cœur il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit et la referma derrière lui.

        _Encore une fois… toujours la même chose…_

_Môchi-môchi(9)… Tallas-chan?… C'est Hee… Oui, je sais… Ça fait longtemps, pardon… Mais… mais… j'ai besoin de… de toi… je t'en pris… Hn… Oui, viens, mais sois discret, il y a quelqu'un… Non… je t'expliquerai…

@suivre…

Note: mais non suis pas sadiqueuh!!!! C pas ma faute!!!!!!!! Je bloquais!!!!!!!

Me tapez paaaaaaas!!!!!

____________________________________________

(1) = "Merde" en japonais, chtit Duo qui pique la langue de son mamour! ^^ *réalise l'incidence de ce qu'elle vient d'écrire* enfin, je veux dire… ###^_^###

(2) = "Hein?" (dans le sens "n'est-ce pas?") pareil.

(3) = gros lapsus!! J'avais mis "plus"

(4) = "Heu…" en japonais toujours…

(5) = "Chéri", "Mamour", comme vous voulez ^^

(6) = Et quelles bases il a notre Hee-chou… -_-

(7) = chtit clin d'œil à Kaoro! ^_~

(8) = "Excusez-moi".

(9) = "Allô"

La légende rapporte aussi que la Tour s'enfonça d'un tiers dans le sol, qu'un autre tiers fut anéanti par le feu et que le dernier tiers resta debout: Dieu l'avait attaquée de deux façons pour persuader l'homme que la destruction était un chatiment divin et non l'oeuvre du hasard. Malgré tout, ce qu'il en restait atteignait une telle hauteur que, vu de son sommet, un palmier ne semblait pas plus grand qu'une sauterelle. Enfin la légende précise aussi que quiconque jetait son regard sur les vestiges de la Tour était censé oublier aussitôt tout ce qu'il savait.


End file.
